Cold Power
by Legendary Armor
Summary: [Rufus x Reno] Even the most powerful can have their lives ripped away by human mortality... yet Rufus Shinra has a certain something that renders him invincible. PreAC, oneshot.


**Cold Power**

by the Legendary Armor

A/N: I would like to dedicate this to my close friends, who have done a lot for me recently as I struggled with my own health problems. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart; you have given me immense courage like nothing else ever could.

* * *

...It wasn't supposed to be like this.

When Sephiroth was gone, and Holy deflected Meteor, everything was supposed to be alright. Yet such was not the case--far from it, in fact. Midgar was left in shambles, and its people were broken. But these people, these citizens showed strength... even the lowest of street trash was doing their best to stand on their own two feet again.

But was all that pain and suffering still not enough in the Planet's eyes to repent for their sins?

It started suddenly, and spread quickly among the common people... the black discoloring of skin that led to pain, to muscle contractions, and even death. None were spared--not the elderly, not the adults, not even the young. All too often a small child could be seen, standing outside on the weathered stone of the streets... looking lost and dazed, as if they'd given up.

...as if they expected to die at any moment...

But the people had Shinra! At least Shinra was safe--they would help rebuild the world, and all would be fine, because everyone in Shinra was immortal and untouchable. Sephiroth couldn't kill Shinra, Diamond WEAPON couldn't kill Shinra, Meteor couldn't kill Shinra. Shinra was invincible, right?

...Right?

...So why was it that its President woke one morning to a feeling of cold, creeping pain in his right hand and arm...?

His reaction was amazingly cool and collected--yet there was something about him that suggested he was disturbed. As the doctors frantically bandaged him and set to work trying to figure out how to help him, he was moved to Healin Lodge... and the pain, the disease, grew worse. And what could the Turks do?

Once again... they were doomed to simply watch and wait, hoping for the best...

...as Rufus Shinra wasted away...

The sunlight through the window of the Lodge gleamed on the metal of the wheelchair, and the bandaged man currently residing in it. A small blue bird perched on the window and chirped a cheerful song--but that optimism did not reach the dying President, did not reach his pale, apathetic eyes. He sat there, as he always did, in silence... waiting.

Closing his eyes, he still heard the door creak open and the quick, jumpy footsteps of one Turk in particular. Even without hearing his voice, he recognized him... and inside, he both wanted him to stay and leave. Because... because now, even though he realized what mattered most in his life, he didn't want him to see him like _this..._

Weak...

Broken...

Dying...

Rufus Shinra's entire life had been built on power and control. He was supposed to be the ultimate mortal idea of a deity--it was the same to the people as it was with his Turks. And yet here he was, having to rely on other people and counting the days, hoping inwardly that some miracle would save him.

He was already sure he was going to die soon... and perhaps Reno had sensed that.

The redhead stood in front of the blond, putting his hands on his hips, and spoke. "What'cha lookin' so sad for, Boss?" He realized the question was ridiculous, but there seemed to almost be a sort of... challenge in his voice.

Rufus slowly opened his eyes, the sun making the pale orbs glow hauntingly. "I look sad?" His light eyes met with Reno's darker ones, and indeed something was different... almost melancholy. But he was Rufus Shinra, and he had to keep up his facade, right? No matter what, no matter who.

...Right?

"Yeah, sad. Like you've given up, or somethin'." Reno narrowed his eyes. "You're not givin' up, are ya, sir?"

The silence answered for him. He looked into the Turk's eyes quietly, and said nothing for a long, painful moment.

"...And what if I have, Reno? What will you do?"

For a moment, the Turk look startled, but then irritated. "That's not an option, Boss, because you're not gonna die, so there's no point in ya givin' up."

A slight, cynical smile graced pale lips. "I'm not going to die, Reno?"

"Damn right!" He put his hands on Rufus' shoulders, grasping them firmly, his face right in front of the President's. "You're not gonna die. You're Rufus Shinra. You've survived everything else, right? A goddamn rash isn't gonna kill you. I won't let it."

Once again, a heavy silence hung between them before Rufus finally responded.

"And what are you going to do, exactly?"

"I'm gonna stay by your side the whole time, sir. And when you're healthy again, and standin' on top of the world, I'm gonna say I told you so. Got that? Nothin' is ever gonna stop that, and nothin' is ever gonna come between us, especially not some skin rash." He pulled one of his hands off the blond's shoulders and gently rested it on his infected right hand. "I'm never leavin' ya, sir." For a moment, Rufus' eyes widened.

"Reno--"

"I ain't gonna get the stigma, Boss. Even if I did, though, I wouldn't care. Then I'd have an excuse to sit by ya all day." He shrugged. "C'mon... you're gonna be okay."

Rufus blinked, but then slowly put his left hand on top of Reno's, which still sat on top of Rufus' right hand. "I'll hold you to that, Reno."

The small blue bird chirped again, but this time, the blond looked at it with a slight hint of appreciation.

There was always hope... and he knew that he would always prevail. He had everything he needed... Power, respect, money... but most of all...

Someone he could stay beside forever... and a long, healthy life with that someone ahead of him.

* * *

(end)


End file.
